Black Sheep
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: She couldnt live up to Belle, so she became the black sheep.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from Days Of Our Lives except for Gina.

Ch1

16 year old Gina Black watched with envy as her 21 year old sister Belle put her veil on. Today was her wedding day to Shawn Brady and Belle couldn't have been happier. Gina couldn't have been happier too. Now with Belle out of the house, maybe now she could get their fathers attention.

Gina love Belle, but she felt like she was the black sheep of the family. Belle was the perfect, pretty one…Gina felt like she couldn't do anything right and she felt she wasn't pretty. Their mom Marlena treated them fairly, but their father John was a different story. Gina couldn't help but feel that Belle was his favorite. He would call Belle Tink and his baby girl. She couldn't remember the last time he called her that. She couldn't remember the last time he gave her any kind of loving attention. That's probably why she finally had it and decided to rebel. John absolutely forbade her to see Connor Lockhart(who happened to be Mimi Lockharts little brother and Mimi was best friends with Belle) but she didn't care. Just because he wasn't a Shawn Brady didn't mean he was a bad person. They loved each other and NOTHING or NOBODY was going to get in their way.

Belle was talking to Gina. "I'm glad you agreed to be a bridesmaid. It means a lot to me." Gina put on a fake smile.

"You do look beautiful. At least Dad let me out for this." She was grounded for two weeks: one week because she got a bad report card in school, and another week for talking back to her father because of the first week he originally gave her. Belle sighed. "You know he loves you Gina." Gina shrugged. "It doesn't feel that way."

There was a knock on the door and John walked in. He and Gina stared at each other and then he turned towards Belle and smiled. "You look beautiful baby girl." Gina felt like he slapped her in the face and Belle noticed.

"Thanks Dad, but Gina looks beautiful too don't you think?"

John turned towards his youngest. "You're right Tink she does." Gina stormed out, frustrated that he couldn't tell her that on his own. She stormed into Marlena. 

"Sweetie what is it? Whats wrong?" She just ran off, wanting to be alone. Marlena sighed and felt her heart break at her daughters pain.

John was talking to Belle. "I don't know what has gotten into your sister lately, but I will not let her ruin this day for everybody, especially you." 

"Dad listen to me. I need you to do something for me. Shes really hurting right now. She needs you. She feels like you don't love her."

"That's not true Tink. I love her very much. How can she not know that?"

"You have to tell her Dad. Show her like you do with me, and go easy on her."

John hugged her. "She's lucky to have a sister like you."

With her head on Connors shoulder, Gina wiped her eyes and poured her heart out to him. Just because Connor dressed differently and didn't come from the best family in town didn't mean he was a bad person. Yes he dropped out of school to get a job, but that was to help support his family. "Gina, you know he loves you. He just cant show it to you." She gave a bitter laugh.

"He can show Belle perfectly though. I'm sorry we had to sneak around Conner, but no more. Tonight at the reception I want everybody to see me in the arms of the man I love."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how your father feels."

"I don't care and that's that. I love you too much."

"I love you too." They kissed and pulled away when they heard a loud AHEM!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Gina and Connor jumped up as Marlena looked at them shocked and John looked at them really unhappy.

"Doc, Connor, excuse us for a minute. I want to have a word alone with my daughter." Connor started to talk. "Mr. Black…." John held up his hand.

"Please Connor just get out of my sight." Connor didn't argue and walked away. Marlena turned to John.

"John please go easy on her." She squeezed Ginas arm and walked away. John turned to Gina.

"Didn't I forbid you from seeing him? First, you do bad in school, then you talk back to me, and now I catch you sneaking around with Connor. How long has that been going on for?"

"Not that its any of your business DAD, but we've been seeing each other for six months and we will continue to see each other because I love him and he loves me."

"What the HELL is going on with you lately? Don't you know hes gonna hurt you?"

"How can you say that! You don't know him like I do. He's the most sweetest person I know!"

"What happened to you Gina? What happened to my sweet little girl?"

"I don't know Dad. Maybe I decided to stop living in Belle's shadow, and NOW I'm your little girl? BELLE is your little girl. You're baby girl. You cant tell me what to do because I'm gonna keep seeing Connor!"

"You listen to me. I'm the parent, you're the child, and you live under MY roof. I better not catch him with you again do you understand me?"

She threw the flowers she was holding at him. "You understand ME! I will keep seeing Connor and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I'm out of here!" She ran away with John angrily calling her.

Marlena ran over to him. "What happened where did she go?"

"She ran off. Wait until I see her again tonight, and she better apologize to Belle. I cant believe shes been seeing that little punk behind our backs! What happened to her Doc? She was such a good girl"

She touched his face. "I think shes been starving for her daddys attention. I'll go tell Belle whats going on." She walked away, leaving John to think.

Gina and Connor walked into the penthouse, Gina slamming the door behind them. She sat down on the couch and Connor sat down next to her where she put his head on her shoulder. 

"The stupid wedding wont be over for awhile. How about I get changed and we watch a movie?" He kissed her forehead. "Sounds good to me." "Great I'll be right back."

3 hours later, Titanic ended and Connor was on top of Gina making out. He knew in the back of his mind that it was wrong what they were doing, but he loved her and he couldn't help it.

John and Marlena stepped off the elevator, John taking his keys out. They were happy for Belle, who thank God didn't get that upset that Gina ran off, but sad at the same time for Gina. They stopped.

"Maybe its my fault Doc. I was showing Belle too much love and Gina not enough. Shes right. I don't remember the last time I even showed her some affection. What kind of father am I?"

Marlena smiled and took his hand. "A wonderful father who loves his daughter very much. They just got lost for awhile. Come on lets go talk to her."

They opened up the door and their mouths dropped open. Connor and Gina jumped up and started to button their shirts. John lost it and grabbed Connor by the collar with Gina and Marlena yelling at him to stop. "I'm telling you for the last time: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! NOW GET OUT!" Connor ran out the door and didn't look back.

Marlena sat down next to Gina and put her arms around her. She could see anger flashing in John's eyes. 

"Now John calm down and lets think this through."

"Don't tell me to calm down Marlena!" He turned to Gina.

"What the HELL were you thinking! You're only sixteen years old damn it! Thank God your mother and I walked in when we did! If we didn't…Listen to me. I'm telling you for the last time you stay away from him!"

"What dou have against him! What just because he's not like Shawn? Once again I don't rate up to Belle?" Connor loves me!

"He doesn't love you! Look at him Gina! He comes from the wrong side of the tracks and you're rich! What does that tell you?"

She turned to Marlena. "Mom will you please talk to him?" 

Marlena sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie but I'm afraid your father is right. You are only 16. You need to slow down."

Gina began to cry and turned to John "I thought now with Belle out of the house, I could finally get some attention from you, but I still feel like its never gonna happen! You don't love me!"

Those words tore through Johns heart. "I do love you. Very much. You're my daughter. My baby. I can help but be protective."

She snickered. "You have a funny way of showing it. Also I'm only your BABY because Belle is gone!"

Marlena spoke up. "Gina don't talk to your father that way." John continued.

"You listen to me. You just lost your phone privileges, and you are grounded for another week. You WILL break up with Connor, do you hear me?" She didn't answer him. Instead she ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Marlena who was staring at him. "What?"

"I think you might have been too tough on her. If you keep telling her she cant be with Connor, then shes gonna wanna keep being with him. Instead of grounding her all the time and telling her she cant see him, you need to say why she cant see him. I think she just needs your love right now."

John kissed her forehead."You're right Doc. Let me just give her some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Gina packed her bags. If she couldn't see Connor under her fathers roof, then she would go to him. She carried her bags down the stairs and Marlena asked her what she was doing.

"If I cant see Connor living here and I'll just go live with him." John got up.

"Over my dead body you will." She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Mom. You know I love you, but I cant live here. I gotta go." She opened up the door and closed it as the tears rolled down Marlenas cheeks." John you gotta go after her. She cant make it out there on her own. I….we cant loose our daughter."

John opened the door just as the elevator doors closed. He walked back in. Marlena started to yell."Go after her! You have to bring her back!" John was already putting his coat on and grabbing his keys.

"I'll bring her home Doc." Marlena said "I'm going with you." John put his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here in case she comes back." He kissed her.

The elevator doors closed and Gina slid down to the floor crying. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I have to do this. I love you, but I cant live without Connor."

Mimi looked at her brother. "Connor if you don't stop pacing back and forth, you are going to wear a hole through the floor."

"I cant help it Meems. Her father probably seriously would have killed me if she and Mrs. Black didn't stop him."

"Well you know he didn't approve of you two, which I don't understand since Belle and I are best friends, but he DID catch you two in a rather compromising moment." Connor turned to look at his sister. 

"Maybe I should call it off with her. I love her, but if her father cant except me for who I am, then I don't want to come in between them. I don't get it. He's ok with you and Belle being best friends, but I'm not good enough for his daughter?"

Mimi got up. "Listen little brother. You are a GREAT person, but Mr. Black is her father, and like all fathers they just want whats best for their daughters. They want somebody to be able to take care of them. However, you did drop out of school Connor. NOBODY is pleased with that especially Mom. I think you need to show Mr. Black that you can take care of his daughter. Get a part time job, clean up, and go back to school." Connor hugged her. "Thanks Meems you gave me a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Connor opened the door and was surprised to find Gina standing there with her bags.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"I left home Connor. I had to be with you. I told them I was moving in with you. Its ok right?"

"Oh Gina you know I would love that more than anything, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

Her face fell and he hugged her. "We have to give each other space. I'm gonna go back to school and get a part time job. I have to show your father I can take care of you. Let me do that and then I promise we can be together."

She pulled away. "Are you breaking up with me? After what I just did for you tonight?" She picked up her bags and he continued.

"Please Gina try to understand. Its just for a little while. You know I love you."

"Forget it Connor. Just leave me alone." She turned and walked away, the tears streaming down her face, ignoring his pleas. Now she had no one.

She passed a few guys and girls from school. They were considered the bad crowd, but she walked to them anyway where they were drinking and smoking. One of the girls looked at her.

"Well if it isn't Miss Goody Two Shoes Black. What do you want?"

"I aint so goody goody. That would be my sister Princess Belle. Me I wanna party. You guys got anymore cigarettes and beer? I could really use them. " The girl whose name was Ashley and the leader of the pack said "well I'm shocked, but go ahead."

Pretty soon she was relaxed and having a good time. She didn't need anybody. One of the guys Matt started to kiss her neck and she didn't even stop him. She saw two people out of the corner of her eye walking towards them. _Oh no. Its Aunt Hope and Uncle Bo._

John screeched to a halt in the Lockart driveway and ran to the door and knocked on it. Connor answered.

"Where is she Connor? I know shes here!" 

"Shes not here Mr. Black I swear. She wanted to stay here and I told her we needed our space and she ran off."

John grabbed his collar. "If anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible" He got into the car and sped off.

Bo Brady said to his wife Hope "Fancy face doesn't that look like Gina over there? We better go see whats going on." They walked towards the group, and Bo and Hope were shocked to see their God daughter drinking and smoking. Bo was fuming.

"Gina Caroline Black, what do you think you are doing?"

"Well lets see Uncle Bo. I guess it looks like I am having a good time with my new friends here, since my boyfriend just dumped me and I moved out of the house. What does it look like I'm doing?" Hope looked at her shocked that she said that. 

"Gina don't talk to Uncle Bo that way. " Bo started to talk again.

"Come on you are coming home with us. Right now."

"What if I don't want to? You cant make me." Bo was steaming now.

"I said we are going. NOW." 

Matt was getting annoyed and walked over to Bo. "Hey she said she didn't want to go now just get out here." He pushed Bo and Bo grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, Matt screaming in pain. He pulled out his badge. "Arent you guys too young to be drinking and smoking? I think so." The group and ran off and Bo let go of Matt."Get out of my face before I lock you up for assaulting a police officer." He ran off and Bo turned to Gina.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Bo. You just chased off my new friends."

"Oh come on Gina you don't hang out with these people. Whats going on with you? "

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." Hope spoke. 

"We will not leave you alone. Now you are coming home with us and we are discussing this. We are also calling your parents." 

"I'm not going with you and you cant make me." 

Bo had it at that point and grabbed Gina and put her over his shoulder. "Fancy Face can you grab her bags? We are going home." Gina kicked and screamed the whole way but Bo didn't put her down until they got to the house. She didn't move and Bo said "I can wait all night. Nobody is moving until you tell us whats going on."

John gave up driving up and down the streets. Where did his baby go to? He blamed himself for the whole thing. He ignored her and gave all of his attention to Belle. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He decided to go to Bo and Hopes to see if they knew anything. They were her God parents after all and she was very close to Bo. He prayed that she was there safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Gina tried changing the subject. "Can I see Cierra?"

Bo replied "Shes at Maggies tonight, and don't try changing the subject. We saw you weren't at the wedding tonight. I want to know whats going on and I want to know right now. Come on Gina Beana(his nickname for her) you always tell me everything. Tell me whats going on."

Hope took her hand. "You know we are here for you Gina. We care about you and love you very much. Please tell us whats going on."

"You what to know whats going on? My father loves Belle more than me. Hes was always paying more attention to her than me. He always favored her. Now he forbid me to see Connor, and I couldn't take it. I told him if I couldn't see the man that I love under his roof, then I was moving out. I went to Connors and he dumped me." She burst into tears and Bo took her into his arms. "Please Uncle Bo don't make me go home. Please let me stay here with you." Bo was about to answer when the doorbell rang, and he got up to answer it.

John walked in frantic. "Gina thank God you are alright. Your mother and I are worried sick about you." He went to go hug her but she backed away. "I'm not going home with you Dad. I'm staying here with Aunt Hope and Uncle Bo."

John was about to say something but Bo stopped him. "Come on man lets go outside and talk." Hope said she would call Marlena to let her know what was going on. Gina dried her eyes and took out her lap top. She did feel guilty about walking out on Belle, and she decided to send her an email:

Dear Bellle:

Hey sis. Congrats on your wedding. I wont expect a reply from you since I'm sure you are really angry at me and I don't blame you, but I am so sorry for walking out on you. I hope I didn't ruin anything. Dad and I are having problems right now, and I guess for awhile I did blame you. Don't stick up for him Belle. I know hes your favorite. Its his fault. He never attempted to hide that. I'm sorry I did blame you I know this wasn't your fault. I do hope Dad and I can work things out, but for now I am gonna try to stay with my Godparents if they will let me. I hope you keep in touch with me. Tell Shawn I said hello and good luck in New York. Come and visit.

Gina.

Meanwhile outside Bo was talking to John. "Shes really upset John. Maybe it would be a good idea if she stayed with us for awhile. Let her cool down. Maybe I can get through to her. Shes already explained what happened."

"This is all my fault Bo. I showed one daughter too much attention and one not enough. Shes gtotta understand I love her to death. If anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"While shes here, I'll lay down the law and really crack down on her. I'll make her good as new."

"Just take care of my baby Bo. With her hating me right now its killing me, and now that she left its really killing Marlena. "

They walked inside where Gina started in on John. "I hope you're happy now. Connor broke up with me. You got your wish you must be ecstatic."

"I know I'm not happy seeing you in so much pain. I just want you to be happy." She turned her back. "I'm not going home with you. I'm staying here right Uncle Bo?"

"I told your dad it would be a good idea if you stayed for awhile to cool off. However, just because you aren't living under his roof for now doesn't mean you are going to do whatever you want here. You got it?" She nodded.

John walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She wanted to push him away, but something was stopping her. He whispered to her "I love you baby girl. Your mom and I are going to miss you, but you take as much time as you need, and then we'll sit down and talk. I do hope you come home soon though." He kissed the top of her head. "Bo thanks a lot. If she gives you any trouble you call me." He walked out the door, sad.

He walked into the penthouse where Marlena ran into his arms crying. "Why didn't you come back with her John? WHY?! She needs to be home with us!"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Doc I talked with Bo and hes right. She needs to cool off. I want her back home just as much as you do, but maybe right now staying with Bo and Hope will be good for her. I could tell the old Gina was in there, and she'll be coming out soon I know she will. Lets just give her some time." Marlena just sobbed.

Gina sighed. "Thanks Uncle Bo." He ruffled her hair. "Now listen. You are gonna be with us for awhile , so theres gonna be some rules. We are responsible for you now and we want to keep you safe." She made a face and he laughed. "Come here and sit down." Now I heard you were doing bad in school, if you were even still going. You will be going to school while you are here, you will be doing your HW and you will be studying. On the weekends you will have a 10:00 curfew." She began to interrupt him, but he put a hand up and continued. "You will watch Cierra when we need you to, and you will help Hope around the house. On the weekends you will also help out with the Pub. Also with your little escapade tonight, you will not be going anywhere this weekend. Follow these rules and everything will be fine. If you don't, you will have a punishment. Are we clear?"

She got up. "Geez I thought I had it bad at home. Since when did you turn into such a warden?" He got up and put his arms around her.

"We just want to keep you safe and out of trouble. We want to get that old Gina back. We miss her and love her very much."

"I love you too Uncle Bo." Inside she was miserable though. She was in for a bumpy ride.


	6. Chapter 6

First I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I am excited about this story.

Ch6

It was Saturday morning, and Gina walked into the Pub with Bo behind her. Caroline walked over to them and smiled.

"Well good morning you two. Gina I am so thankful I have you here to help. The weekends have been so busy lately. " Gina smiled.

"I'm glad I can help out Grandma." She really was happy to help out in a way. She loved the Brady Pub. Even though Caroline wasn't her real grandmother, she was the closest thing she had to it, and Gina was really glad she and Shawn let her call them Grandma and Grandpa. The whole Brady family was like her second family since Belle married into it. She even called Max, Kayla, and Roman Aunt and Uncle, and she loved to hang out with Stephanie and Chelsea even though they were older than her. She got sad, remembering Grandpa Shawn, and Caroline noticed.

"I know. I miss him too. I cant believe its been 6 months already since he left us, but I know hes up there watching over us." She smiled again and Bo rubbed Gina's shoulders.

"I think about him all the time ma." He turned to Gina.

"Now you behave yourself young lady and you do as your grandmother says." He turned to Caroline.

"Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" They walked out.

"I really appreciate this Mom letting her help out on the weekends. She's gonna need a lot of guidance, and I think this could really help her. She's very angry right now with John and mad at the world you know?"

"Don't worry Bo. I'll take care of her. Everything is gonna be fine. Sami is coming by later with the twins, and I know that will cheer her up. You just go do what you have to do." Bo turned to go and stopped.

"Remember, she doesn't get a dime from this. Shes doing this for her own good." Caroline waved her hands and smiled and walked in the door. She walked over to Gina and put her arm around her.

"Ok what I am going to have you do for now is help the waitresses. I am going to have you bring the food to the tables and then take the empty plates away ok? Oh yes one more thing. Don't tell me son, but you'll be getting something for this don't worry." Gina smiled.

"Thanks Grandma I wont let you down."

It was noon time and Caroline was right. The Pub was HOPPING. Gina didn't have a moment to breathe as she was so busy bringing plates to the tables and turning around and clearing plates from other tables. She found she was actually enjoying herself. She turned as the door opened and closed. She smiled.

"Hi Mom." Marlena walked over to her daughter and took her into her arms.'

"Oh sweet girl. I really missed you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom. I missed you too. Let me get something to drink and we'll sit down and talk. Do you want anything?"

A few moments later they were sitting down to iced tea and talking. Marlena went first.

"You really hurt your father and I when you walked out last night. Wont you come home?" Gina shook her head.

"I cant Mom. Not until he trys to stop running my life and shows that he actually loves me."

"You know how much he loves you. We both do, and he's not trying to run your life. You ARE only 16. Your father and I, we only want whats best for you. He told me what happened with Connor. I am sorry." Gina snickered.

"He broke up with me because of Dad. He said he wants to get his life together. He's gonna go back to school and get a part time job. He told me he needs his space." Marlena looked surprised.

"Aren't you happy for him?" Gina put her head against the booth.

"Of course I am. I just wish he would have stayed with me while doing that. Something tells me know no matter how much he changes, Dad STILL wont let me see him. Marlena smiled.

"Try to understand Sweetie. NO man is ever good enough for a fathers daughter. You know your father wasn't too happy with Shawn either at first remember? Then Shawn proved himself, and well you know the rest. Just give Connor some space and you'll see." They got up and Marlena hugged her.

"We miss you at home. Its so quiet without you. Your father told me to tell you he misses you and that he loves his baby girl very much. Don't forget the minute you want to come home, you call us and we'll come and get you. I love you sweet girl."

"I love you too Mom. Tell…..tell Daddy I love him too." Marlena smiled, touched her face, and walked out the door. Gina went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

It was near the end of the day and Gina was standing behind the bar wiping it down when Stephanie and Chelsea walked in. They walked over to the bar where Gina was and they gave her a whats going on look. Gina sighed.

"Let me explain. To make a long story short, I am not getting along with my father at the moment, Connor and I broke up, Uncle Bo caught me with a bad crowd, and I am now living under his roof where he is making me help out here every weekend. He's really laying down the law with me to keep me out of trouble if you know what I mean. Oh yeah I cant go out with you two tonight because he grounded me for the whole weekend." Chelsea and Stephanie looked at her with sympathy. Chelsea started to talk.

"I'm sorry you are having a rough time right now, but trust me its for the best. You know how I was when I first found out Bo and Billie were my parents. I was mad at the world and instead of my father pointing me in the right direction, he turned the other way at the mistakes I made. He finally realized he was wrong and he made do what you are doing right now and look at me. I like who I am now and you will too." Steph spoke up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gina shook her head.

"I'll be ok. I actually had a good day. You know how much I love the Pub, and I am glad to help out Grandma. I know she needs it ever since Grandpa Shawn……" She turned to his picture and gave a sad smile. Steph and Chelsea did the same. Stephanie then turned to Gina.

"We are gonna go get a table. Max and Nick are meeting us here. If you need ANYTHING, we are here for you ok?" Gina thanked them and walked into the kitchen where Caroline was.

"I'm all finished Grandma. Is there anything else I can help with?" Caroline took her hand.

"I think you had enough for today. Why don't you call Uncle Bo and have him pick you up? I want you to know your help was greatly appreciated today, and here." She handed her money. Gina smiled.

"Really Grandma you don't have to pay me. I was happy to help you out." Caroline shushed her.

"Take it. You earned it. You just remember our deal. No telling Uncle Bo!" Gina laughed, hugged her, and walked out of the Pub where she called Bo to ask him to pick her up. While she was waiting Sami walked over to her with the twins who were in their stroller. Ginas eyes lit up at the site of her niece and nephew. She picked up Ali.

"Hey Sami. What brings you here? Wheres Lucas?"

"Lucas is home hes not feeling well, so I thought I would take the twins for a walk." Gina put down Ali and picked up Johnny.

"You know I am so glad that both twins turned out to be Lucas's and EJ and Stefano are back in Italy where they belong. I spit on the Dimera name."

"Believe me we are ALL glad that whole mess is done with. So I heard you are gonna be helping out here on the weekends. Maybe this is what you need. I know you aren't an actual Brady, but you are like a member of the family, and you are just continuing the tradition of the Brady girls acting out. I did it, although I wouldn't call what I did acting out, Chelsea did it, and now you are doing it, and you'll get through it I promise. " She continued.

"You know that I thought your dad was my dad all those years, and when my real dad came back and well you know what happened. I really acted out towards your father, and I regret all that time I lost with him. He's a good man Gina, and he loves you very much. You'll work it out." Gina put Johnny down.

"I love him so much Sami. I just need time. I already talked with Mom. You know she always give such great advice. I'm still angry though. " Sami squeezed her shoulder. "Just remember what I said." She walked into the Pub.

John looked at a picture of Gina on the mantle and gently touched it. He missed her so much his heart ached. Marlena walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. John turned to look at her.

She seemed to be ok John. She needs more time though. I can tell she liked helping out there though so maybe it's a start. She seemed just a teeny bit happy today. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves her daddy." John smiled at that.

"I'm glad to hear she still loves me, and I don't remember the last time she called me daddy. That's like music to my ears. I miss her so much Doc. I want my little girl home." He carried the picture over to the couch where he sat down next to Marlena and she put his head on his shoulder."

"You know shes always loved you John. When we thought you died from that hit and run, she took it the hardest out of all of us. Remember? She slept with your picture by her side EVERY night where again every night she would cry herself to sleep. She wouldn't talk to anyone even me. Then you thank God came back to us, but you were a different person, and again she took that the hardest. She wanted her old Daddy back and thank God we did get you back." John clenched his fists.

"Damn Stefano and that whole Dimera family. All those months I was under his control…… If I ever see him again I swear to God I wouldn't think twice. I know how hard it was for all of you, but I am not going anywhere. I am so grateful that I found my way back to you. Now if I can just find my way back to my daughter." He touched the picture again, and he and Marlena looked at that picture that was taking during happier moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Gina listened to her MP3 player as Bo drove home, totally ignoring him. Once she saw Chelsea and Stephanie she remembered she was supposed to go out with them tonight, and then Bo grounded her. She was mad at him. He tried getting her attention a couple of times, but gave up when she wouldn't budge.

They walked into the house, where Hope greeted them with Cierra.

"How did it go today?" Gina ignored her too and took Cierra out of her arms and sat down on the couch with her. Bo walked over to her.

"Young lady, your Aunt asked you a question."

"Oh sorry Aunt Hope. It was going fine until Chelsea and Stephanie walked in and I remembered I couldn't go out with them tonight because I was GROUNDED." Hope took the baby from her, and Bo got upset.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with what you did? I grounded you for your own good. You better learn you don't always get what you want in life, and when you screw up you are gonna do time. Now go wash up for dinner."

Gina stood up and gave him a look. "Fine." She stomped up the stairs. Bo sighed.

"I don't get it Fancy Face. Ma said she seemed to enjoy herself today, and now she's back to being angry. What is it gonna take to get through to her?" Hope sat down with Cierra in her lap.

"You know Bo we all went through what shes going through now. Remember how you were such a rebel, and how I went behind my fathers back to see you? We'll get her through this." Bo sat down next to her.

"I talked to John today and he told me he caught her and Connor making out. He lost it and threw him out. He told me not to let him near her and you know what I don't blame him. Hes a Lockhart. Look at what Mimi did to Shawn, and what that son of a Bitch Patrick did. If she were my daughter, I wouldn't let that little punk near her either." Hope looked at him.

"Come on Brady. Its not fair to judge Connor because of the mistakes Patrick and Mimi made. Yes Gina is too young to be tied down to somebody like that, but I've seen how he treats her. I think he really does love her." Bo got an angry look on his face.

"Yeah well hes not going near her as long as she's living here either." Gina ran down the stairs after hearing that.

"You know Uncle Bo, that's why I left my mom and dads. He forbade me from seeing Connor and it didn't work. Yes Connor broke up with me for now, but we are gonna get back together. You cant forbid me from seeing him either!" Bo got in her face.

"You listen to me little girl. Like I told you before, just because you aren't living under your fathers roof anymore for now doesn't mean you get to do what you want. You WILL NOT be seeing Connor while you are here. Not even to work things out because I don't want you with him either. You got it?" Gina got really angry now.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door. Cierra started to cry and Hope tried to calm her down and said "I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea Bo letting her stay here. Maybe we cant help her either." Bo looked at her.

"I wont give up on her Fancy Face. As God as my witness I will get her back on the right track. Hope handed the baby to Bo and walked upstairs to talk to Gina. She knocked on the door.

"Gina please let me in. We have to talk. " The door opened and Hope walked in and closed it behind her. She sat down on the bed and took Gina in her arms.

"You really need to apologize to Uncle Bo. That's no way to talk to him. He only wants whats best for you, just like I do and just like your parents do. You know you are too young to be tied down to one person. Your father and Uncle Bo shouldn't judge Connor though just because of his family. I know hes a good kid and he treats you well, but you have to think about how hes going to be able to take care of you. I gotta be honest if Cierra went out with somebody that dropped out of school and wasn't able to provide for themselves, I wouldn't want her to see him either. He dropped out of school. What does that tell you for his future?" Gina looked at her.

"I saw him last night Aunt Hope. He told me to give him space he was going to go back to school and get a part time job. He wants to prove himself to Dad I guess. See? So whats the problem?"

"The problem is you were seeing somebody your father disapproved of behind his back, and he caught you two making out. You totally disrespected him. I know you have deep feelings for Connor. That's understandable, but you are young. You have plenty of time. I think you and Connor should stay friends for now and then see what happens. You have plenty of other options. Explore them. Talk about with Connor at school on Monday. See what happens. You know I wont tell Uncle Bo, but you better go apologize to him right now. Deal?" Gina shook her hand.

"Deal. Thanks Aunt Hope."

They walked down the stairs where Bo was putting Cierra in the playpen and Hope walked in the kitchen to start dinner to give them their privacy. Gina walked over to Bo and gave him a really big hug .

I'm sorry I yelled Uncle Bo. I'm sorry I disrespected you and said you weren't my father. You know I always thought of you as one. I hope you can forgive me."

Bo lifted up her head. "You know we just want whats best for you. We love you and don't want to see you get hurt. Come here." He hugged her again.

"Come on. Lets go help Aunt Hope with dinner, and then afterwards we'll get our pajamas on, make popcorn and watch your favorite scary movie. How does that sound?" He walked into the kitchen dragging her as her arms were still around him, and she smiled.

John walked up the stairs and stopped outside Gina's room. He smiled as he looked at all of her posters of her favorite singer Barry Manilow. He had to laugh as she was 16 and listening to his music, but she absolutely loved him. He walked in and sat down on the bed and took a picture in his hands. It was one of just the two of them, taken during her sweet 16. She looked so beautiful. He touched the picture and was surprised a tear dripped onto it. He hugged it to his chest. "I miss you my beautiful daughter. I want you to come home soon. I love you baby." He kissed the picture and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Gina changed into her pajamas and met Bo and Hope down stairs. Hope picked up Cierra.

"I'm going to put this little one to bed and then maybe curl up with a good book. I don't know how you two can watch that stuff." They were going to watch Gina's favorite horror movie "A Nightmare On Elm Street."

Gina sat down next to Bo, the popcorn between them and laughed. "Have it your way Aunt Hope. You're missing a great movie." Hope smiled.

"Sorry sweetie. Its just the thought of watching those types of movies doesn't exactly appeal to me. Enjoy you two. Good night." She walked up stairs and Bo put the DVD in.

"Alright Gina Beana. You better not have any nightmares like last time, or your Aunt will kill me. " He sat down on the couch as the movie started and she scooted closer to him. He laughed and put his arm around her.

The movie ended and Bo looked down and noticed Gina was asleep. He off the TV and DVD player and gently got up and picked Gina up. Her carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed, kissing her forehead. He went to bed.

Gina tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare, but it had nothing to do with the move. She there the night that it happened, and once in awhile she would have bad dreams. Each time ir seemed worse and worse. She saw the car coming and she would try to scream Daddy no!, but no sound would come out. She screamed as the car hit John.

She woke up screaming and crying and Bo ran into her room. Hope turned on the light as Bo sat down on the bed and took her in her arms. She was still hysterical.

"Sssssssh Gina Beana. Its ok. It was just a bad dream. You're ok." Hope scolded him.

"I knew it Brady. I knew she shouldn't have watched that stupid horror movie." Gina looked at her wiping her eyes.

"It had nothing to do with the movie Aunt Hope. I had that nightmare again. The one about my dad. The car was coming and I couldn't warn him. She started to cy again.

"Damn Stefano and that whole Dimera family. I hate them." Cierra began to cry and Hope went to her room. Gina shivered.

"Uncle Bo, will you stay with me? Please?" He looked down at her.

"Arent you just a tad too old to have me stay with you?" She smiled.

"You sound like Dad the first time I asked him to stay. After that though he would stay with me any time I had a bad dream. She remembered one time she had a bad dream.

FLASHBACK

Gina woke up screaming at the top of her lungs and John ran into her room, his heart in his throat. He turned the light on and took her in his arms, where she clinged to him crying. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sssh baby. Its ok. Daddys here. It was just a bad dream. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She clung to him tightly and he looked down at her. He wiped her tears away and leaned against the head of the bed. She put her head on his chest.

"You want to tell me about it?" She sighed. It was still so fresh in her mind.

"I just kept seeing it happen over and over again. That car coming at you and I couldn't warn you in time. I'll never get that image out of my head for as long as I live. I cant lose you again."

John clenched his teeth. That bastard Dimera. Because of him, John lost so much precious time with his family, and because his daughter witnessed what happened, she went through more hell than anybody.

"Hey. Baby girl. Listen to me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again. You will NOT lose me again. Not if I can help it." She looked up at him.

"Can I sleep with you Daddy? Please?" He smiled down at his little girl and touched her nose.

"You know I can never say no to that." With Marlena away at a conference and Belle away, it was just the two of them. "Come on."

They climbed out of bed and they walked to his room, Gina holding his hand. She was still scared. She climbed into that big bed that she loved so much, and John put the covers on her. He got into bed and she moved closer to him. He put his arms protectively around her and she closed her eyes.

"I love you Daddy." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby girl. Now try to get some sleep."

END OF FLASHBACK

That memory really made her miss him. She looked at B o.

"Please Uncle Bo? Will you stay with me?" He smiled down at her.

"You know I can never say no to you. Move over." She shifted over and he lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. In few minutes they were both asleep. Hope walked in, looked at the two of them and smiled. She walked back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

It was the next morning, and Gina was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and reading an email from Belle:

Hey little sis. Yes I was upset at first, but really its ok. I just want you and Dad to work things out. I talked to him. He really misses you. Don't worry I still love you. Shawn says hello. Keep me updated on your status. Talk to you later.

Belle.

She smiled at that. She was glad Belle wasn't mad at her. She closed her lap top as Bo and Hope walked downstairs with Cierra.

"Good morning you two. Thanks for staying with me last night Uncle Bo."

He ruffled her hair. "Any time kiddo. Now go get ready. I have to take you to the Pub soon." She went upstairs to shower.

It was later in the day and Gina was wiping down the bar when Connor walked in. He walked over to her.

"Gina can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you Connor. You made yourself perfectly clear you don't want to be with me anymore. Now just leave me alone."

"That's not true. I DO want to be with you, but I don't want to come in between you and your father. Look at whats happened to you two because of it. I don't want to be responsible." Caroline walked out through the kitchen just then.

"Well hello Connor. Can I get you something to drink? Some pie maybe?"

"No thanks Mrs. Brady. I'm fine. Is it ok if I talk to Gina outside for a few minutes?" Gina looked at Caroline.

"Oh sure go ahead. She needs a break anyway. Go ahead I'll hold down the fort." Gina gave her a hug.

"Thanks Grandma." She walked outside with Connor.

They sat down on the bench and Connor looked around nervously. "All I need is for your father to come here and then I'll be dead."

"Like I said before, my father doesn't control who I date." Bo walked up to them

"No but you are living under my roof now and I control who you date. I told you I didn't want you near him. Now go back inside the Pub."

"Come on Uncle Bo he just wants to talk. Why cant you just let us talk?" Bo looked at Connor.

"Lockhart, her father doesn't want you near her and neither do I, so get out of here and stay away from her. That's an order." Connor got up.

"That's it Gina. We cant even talk. I was hoping we could work things out, but not if you are gonna be on a short leash." Bo grabbed him by the collar and Gina stood up.

"Get out of here Lockhart. NOW" Connor ran off. Gina got angry.

"For God sakes Uncle Bo you are as bad as Dad! All he wanted to do was talk! Forget it after what you just did I'm sure I'll never see him again. I'm sure you and Dad w ill be happy. I'll never forgive you this. I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Bo went to go grab her by the arm, but she ran into the Pub.

Caroline saw how upset Gina was and sat down in a booth to talk to her.

"Gina, I'm sorry for what you're going through. Your dad and my son, they just want whats best for you. Connor is a nice young man, but you know he wont be able to take care of you. You are only sixteen years old. Boys are going to come and go. Connor just wasn't the one. You'll meet somebody new, and then you'll know that that person will be the right one."

"How will I know Grandma? I really thought Connor was the one. "

"You listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do." They got up and hugged.

"Thanks Grandma. My shift is done. I think I'm gonna walk home. No offense, but I would rather not talk to Uncle Bo right now." She gathered her things.

"Just remember what I told you. Listen to your heart." They hugged one more time and Gina walked out.

It got chilly and dark out. Gina wrapped her coat tighter around her. She stopped as she heard rustling in the brushes. She walked faster, getting scared. She should have waited for Uncle Bo, no matter how mad she was. She felt someone grab her from behind, and she tried to scream, but was knocked out with chloroform. Rolph brought her into the car, where Stefano Dimera was waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Gina woke up gasping. She looked down and saw Bo was still asleep next to her. Still shivering she lay back down and put his arms around her. She was scared as hell of that dream. Bo woke up.

"Whats the matter Gina Beana?"

"Uncle Bo, I had the worst dream. You caught me and Connor talking outside the Pub. You scared him off. I told you I would never forgive you and that I hated you and I ran off. However, Grandma gave me good advice, which I'll get to later. Anyway, I refused to wait for you to take me home, so I walked home. I heard footsteps behind me, and then someone chloroformed me and threw me into a car where Stefano was waiting for me. " She shivered again, and Bo pulled her closer.

"Its Ok Gina Beana. It was just a dream. That monster is far away from Salem. We wont have to worry about him anymore." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But Uncle Bo, I told you I hated you and then Stefano took me away. What if I never saw you again? Or Daddy? I would hate myself knowing those were my last words to you both. I would never forgive myself. I am so sorry Uncle Bo."

"Hey. Stop beating yourself up. It was just a dream. You know I love you very much. We all do." Hope walked in then with Cierra.

"Good morning you two. What do you say we go have breakfast at the Pub before Gina starts her shift?" Gina smiled.

"Sounds good to me Aunt Hope. Can I hold Cierra for a minute?" Hope handed the baby to her.

"Hey little one. I want you to know that you are very lucky to have Uncle Bo as your father. He's going to take good care of you." Bo smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

After everyone was showered and dressed and they dropped Cierra off at Maggies, they headed over to the Pub. They sat down at a table and Bo started talk.

"Ok little one. Spill it. What did your grandmother tell you in that dream last night?" She took a deep breath.

"You know how I feel about Connor, but last night Grandma told me to follow my heart, and I realized everyone was right. I cant spend the rest of my life with him. I love him, but I need to move on. I am only 16. This doesn't mean I am going home though. I am still really angry with my father. You two will still let me stay right?" Hope smiled.

"You don't know how happy we are to hear you say that Honey, and of course you can still stay with us. You stay with us for as long as you want." Bo ruffled her hair as Marlena walked in. Gina got up, smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Mom. I am so glad to see you." They hugged.

"Sweet girl I missed you, but theres someone else here that really wants to see you." She turned towards the door as John walked in. He walked over to them. Gina stared at him. No matter how angry she was him, she missed him like crazy, but she wouldn't show it. John started to talk first.

"Hi sweetheart. I am so glad to see you. I really missed you baby." She jumped for joy inside when she heard him say that. She really wanted to run into his arms, but something was holding her back.

"Hi Daddy. I….I…really missed you too, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to come home yet. I guess I'm still angry." John nodded.

"I understand. I guess I just really needed to see my little girl again. You take all the time you need baby girl. You know your mom and I will be waiting for you." He went to go kiss the top of her head, but she pulled away. He sighed and walked back outside. Marlena looked at her.

"Gina, you know hes trying. He really misses you like crazy. Its killing me to see you two like this."

"Mom lets sit down. We have to talk." The y sat down in a booth as Bo and Hope went to go see if Caroline needed any help.

"I had a dream last night, and it really made me look at things differently. I am going to break it off with Connor. I realize now I cant be with him. He wont be able to take care of me, and like everyone has been saying, I AM only 16." Marlena smiled and took her hand and she continued.

"That doesn't mean I am ready to come home yet. Just give me more time. Like another week or so, and then I promise I'll come home. When I saw Daddy, I really wanted to run into his arms. I missed him Mom. I still love him to death, but something was holding me back." Marlena nodded understandingly.

"You never stopped loving him sweet girl, you just let your angry feelings take over. Once those feelings go away, those loving feelings will take over again. You know he always had a special place in his heart for you. You are his youngest, his baby, and hes very patient. He knows you need more time." They got up and hugged.

"Tell Daddy when I come home, we'll sit and talk. Tell him I want to be his good little girl again." Marlena smiled and put her hand on her face.

"You always were his good little girl Gina. You know no matter what you do he will always love you just the same." She walked out of the Pub where John was sitting on the bench.

"She said when she gets home you two will sit down and talk. She wants to be your good little girl again." Johns heart leaped at that.

"I cant wait for her to come home Doc. No matter what she did she was always my good little girl. Nothing has ever changed that. I think she just forget who was she was. I know she needs more time, and I will give it to her." They walked away hand and hand and John continued.

"I think when she comes home, we should spend time together just the two of us if that's ok with you?" Marlena turned to him.

"Of course. She needs to be with her daddy. She said when she saw you, she wanted to run into your arms. She loves you like crazy John and she really misses you." John hugged her and put his chin on top of her head.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time Doc."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch11-Black Sheep

It was Monday morning, and Gina bounced down the stairs ready to go to school. She was really nervous about talking to Connor. It just suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She and Connor would be better off as just friends. A part of her would always love him though. That dream and that she took a look in the mirror made her realize she didn't like who she became and she wanted to go back to her old self. No matter how much she loved a guy, she wouldn't let anyone come in between her and her father who she loved more than life itself. She felt that right now the only man she wanted in her life was her daddy.

She was going through her back pack to make sure she had everything when Bo walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't you want something to eat before you go?"

"No thanks Uncle Bo. They are serving free bagels this morning. I guess I am a little nervous too about talking to Connor. I just want to tell him and get it over with." Bo kissed the top of her head.

"You are doing the right thing Gina Beana. Now remember. Right home after school to do homework."

"I promise. I'll see you later." She waved good bye and walked out the door. Bo was so glad to have his normal God child almost back.

Gina walked into school and went to her locker. She put a few things away and then went to go see if Connor registered before the bell rang. She was disappointed to see that he hadn't. Did he change his mind?

She didn't see him all day and she was beginning to worry. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped into somebody and her books went flying. She picked them up off the ground and looked to see who she bumped into.

"Oh hi Justin. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Justin Long was her friend.

"Its ok. I'm actually glad I bumped into you. I have no plans Friday night and was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe go to a movie or something." She answered him.

"Can I let you know sometime this week? I am staying with my Uncle Bo right now and I have to double check with him. I'll call you though ok? Right now I have to go check on Connor. He kind of broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Gina. You let me know if theres anything I can do for you."

"Thanks Justin bye." She walked out the door and Justin thought to himself: _Its about time."_

Gina walked in the house where Hope was sitting on the couch with Cierra.

"So how did things go with Connor today? Are you ok?"

"He never showed up Aunt Hope. I'm kind of worried." The doorbell rang and Gina went to go answer it. It was Mimi.

"Hey Mimi. Whats up? Come on in." Mimi walked in and Gina closed the door.

"Gina I am really sorry that things didn't work out with you and Connor. I know you two cared about each other very much. I have to run, but he asked me to give this to you. Of course I yelled at him for not talking to you himself, but I guess you can understand why. Let me know if you need anything." She handed Gina the note and left. Gina sat down on the couch next to Hope and opened the letter.

"So what does it say?" Gina began to read out loud.

Dear Gina,

I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you in person, but I guess you know why. I know you are wondering why I didn't show up at school today. I am on a plane as you read this to Arizona to stay with my aunt and uncle to clear my head. I need to get my priorities straight.

Just remember a part of me will always love you, but its for the best. We just weren't meant to be together. Honestly I grew tired of having to compete with your father, but I guess I can understand where hes coming from. You have my email address you can email me day and night. I'll miss you.

Connor.

Gina folded the letter and started to cry. Hope put Cierra in the play pen and put her arms around Gina. They didn't say a word they just sat there like that. Gina pulled away.

"Aunt Hope, I am going upstairs. I need to email Connor in private."

"Of course honey you let me know if you need anything." Gina wiped her eyes and walked upstairs.

She turned her lap top on and went to her email. She clicked on Connors name and began to type:

Dear Connor,

I got your letter. I was quite worried when you didn't show up at school today. I hope everything works out for you in Arizona. I have to tell you something. Even though you told me the other night we needed our space, I was going to tell you today that I wasn't going to get back together with you.

Remember that a part of me will always love you, but I took a look in the mirror and I didn't like who I was. I also had a dream that set me straight. Yes I know sounds corny but its true. I realize that I missed who I was. I missed being my fathers good little girl. I decided that no matter how much I love 

somebody, my father will always come first to me. That doesn't mean that I will never get married, but I decided I wasn't going to let somebody come between us. I hope you understand. I realized that right no w the only man I want in my life is my daddy. Once again good luck.

Gina.

She signed off and closed her lap top. She actually felt kind of better. She picked up the phone and dialed. She was ready to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

OK I know kind of quick that she made a turn around like that, but I wanted to make her good.

Marlena walked into the house and took Gina into her arms. Her bags were by her feet.

"Oh sweet girl. You don't know how happy I am that you are coming home. I cant believe how quickly you changed. I got you back." They pulled away and Marlena looked at Bo and Hope.

"Bo. Hope. I don't know how to thank you two. You really changed her around." Bo spoke.

"Hey she came to the conclusion that she wanted to be her old self all by herself. I just gave her a little guidance. For somebody that was pretty angry a couple of days ago, she seems like a whole new person." Gina ran into his arms.

"Thank you so much for everything Uncle Bo. I'm sorry for what I put you through this weekend." She pulled away and looked at him and Hope.

"Hey any time kiddo. You know we are always here for you." Gina hugged Hope and then picked up her bags.

"Tell Grandma I still want to help out at the Pub on the weekends. If that's ok with you and Dad Mom?" Marlena smiled.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your school work. Now come on lets get you home." They walked out the door, Gina blowing them a kiss good bye. She couldn't wait to run into her fathers arms. Bo put his arms around Hope and smiled. His God daughter was finally back after all of those months.

Gina and Marlena talked on the way home.

"He doesn't know you are coming home. I thought I would keep it a surprise. He's going to be so thrilled. What made you change your mind so fast?"

"I took a look in the mirror Mom, and I didn't like what I saw . The way I was acting the past few months, it wasn't me. I missed being who I was and I realized that the only man I want in my life right now is my daddy. I realized how much I MISSED him." Marlena took her hand.

"I am so glad to have my sweet daughter back. "

They walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse as John was walking out of the kitchen. He looked at Gina in surprise, who had tears running down her cheeks. She dropped her bags and ran into his arms. He held her tight and smiled.

"Oh sweetheart. My baby girl. I am so glad you are home. I really missed you." He lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Daddy for everything I put you through the past few months. I missed you. I really really missed you. What I did…it will never happen again. I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He took her in his arms again.

"Sssssh. Baby. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you we are going to work this out. " Marlena looked at the two of them with tears In her eyes and quietly took Gina's bags upstairs to give them some privacy. John walked over to the couch with Gina still holding on to him. She didn't want to let go. They sat down and he took her in her arms where she finally stopped crying and put her head on his chest.

"I cant believe how quickly you changed. What made you decided to come home so fast? Of course I am really happy about that."

"I didn't like who I became Daddy. I wanted to be your good little girl again. I also decided to break it off with Connor for good. I love you more than life itself and you are too important to me. Right now the only man I want in my life is you."

"You know how much I love you baby. I'm sorry I didn't show you enough the past few months. What happened is all my fault."

"Please don't blame yourself Daddy." He smiled.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you call me daddy." She lifted her head up and he put his hand on her face.

"I have to tell you something baby girl. That night that your mom and I walked in on you and Connor….it killed me . I guess I have except the fact that you aren't my little girl anymore. "

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I know I am only 16. I know we moved way too fast." "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Don't worry. No matter how old I get, I want you to always think of me as your little girl." This time the tears came to Johns eyes as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much my little girl. I am so glad you are home."

"I'm glad I'm home too, and I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

It was later that night, and Gina was reading an email from Belle. It read:

Hey sis. Yeah I was a little upset, but I'm not angry with you and neither is Shawn. I just hope you and Dad can work things out. You are very special to him. You are his youngest. Keep me updated ok? Love ya.

Belle

She was about to reply when John knocked on her door and walked in.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?" She smiled.

"I'm just reading an email that Belle sent me. I was just about to reply." John sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.

"I was thinking baby. Next week you have spring break. Why don't we spend the week together? Just the two of us? We'll leave Friday after school on the jet."

"I want that more than anything Daddy."

He kissed her forehead. "Its so good to have you home baby girl. Don't stay up too late ok? You've had a long day and you have school tomorrow." He got up.

"I wont Daddy. Good night. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. Good night. He walked out the door and she started to type a reply to Belle:

Hey sis! Well you'll never guess where I am. I came home. Fast I know, but I missed Mom and Daddy so much, especially Daddy since I was keeping in touch with Mom. I feel horrible Belle the way I treated him. I love him so much and I decided that right now he has to be the only man in my life. I broke up with Connor(even though he left me a note that he went to Arizona). Anyway it feels really good to be home. Daddy and I are really close to working things out. Next week is Spring break and we are going to spend the whole week together just the two of us. Tell Shawn I said hello and I'll talk to you soon. Night!

Gina

She signed off and went to climb into bed. She turned off the light and fell right to sleep. It was the best night sleep she had in a long time. It felt so good to be home.

John and Marlena lay in bed talking. Marlena started.

"It feels so good to have our daughter back. Did you talk to her about next week?"

"I did. Shes going to be so surprised. Shes gonna love it. I have never been happier Doc. Of course with a few exceptions." Marlena smiled at that.

"I have my baby girl back. If I lost her Doc, I don't know what I would do." Marlena took his hand.

"We are truly blessed. " They kissed and turned off the light and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gina awoke the next morning with a smile on her lips. That was the first dreamless night she had in months. She gathered her stuff and went ino the shower. After she finished she got dressed, did her hair, put on her make up and gathered her backpack and walked down the stairs where John and Marlena were sitting on the couch. They both smiled how their daughter bounced down the stairs. Marlena spoke.

"I love to see you so happy." Gina sat down between the two of them and John rubbed the back of her head.

"I am happy Mom. Happier than I've been in a long time. I have the two best parents in the world. What more can I ask for?" She hugged John and Marlena smiled at how she was such a Daddys girl. She got up.

"Did you two talk about me working at the Pub on the weekends? I really want to. I loved it there. I'll just have to tell Grandma I wont be there this weekend." John nodded.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your school work its ok with us." He looked at his watch.

"What do you say I drive you to school? Its getting late. Do you want something to eat?" She shook her head.

"They've been giving us bagels every morning." She hugged Marlena.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later." Marlena hugged her back.

"Have a good day sweet girl." She and John walked out the door.

Gina was quiet in the car and John noticed.

"Hey there baby girl. You're really quiet. Whats on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about a little memory I had the other night at Uncle Bo's. How I had a nightmare and you came running into my room to comfort me. How you were protecting me as always. After what I put you and Mom through, I don't deserve it. How can you still love me after what I did?" John took her hand.

"You stop talking like that baby girl. I love you more than anything. So does your Mom. Nothing you do will EVER stop making us loving you, and I will ALWAYS be there for you, to protect you. Don't you ever forget that. He lifted up her chin, and she slid over and he put his arm around her.


	15. Chapter 15

I know sorry its been so long for a new chapter and sorry its so short!

CH 15

John pulled up to the school, put the car in park, and turned to his daughter.

"Now remember sweetheart our agreement. You are still grounding today and the next three days so I'll be here to pick you up at 3:00 ok?" She nodded.

"I understand Daddy. I promise I'll be here 3:00 sharp." He hugged her.

"Have a good day at school baby. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She got out of the car, closed the door and John pulled away.

She walked up the steps and into the school where she was greeted by Justin and Philip Kiriakis, and she couldn't help but blush. Even when she was with Connor, she had the biggest crush on him, but they were just really good friends. Ever since they were little kids Phillip always protected her from the bullies. What she didn't know was that Philip had the biggest crush on her too. Philip put his arm around her and the three of them walked down the hall. Philip began to speak.

"Its good to have you back Gina. We all missed you. " She put her head on his shoulder and spoke and Justin got jealous, but he hid it. He spoke.

"I'll let you two talk. I have to look over some last minute notes anyway." He turned to walk away but Gina grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ummm Justin about this Friday, I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to make it. My father is going to take me away for the week, but maybe when I get back all three of us can do something ok?" He shrugged.

"Sounds good. Let me know." He walked away. Phillip turned to Gina.

"I heard about you and Connor. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Its ok really. Maybe it was for the best. I honestly can say when I was with him I didn't like the person I became. I had to take a look in the mirror." They continued to walk to their lockers when Phillip spoke again.

"After school you wanna go to the Pub? I really need to talk to you."

"Oh I really wish I could, but I am still grounded. My father will be picking me up at 3:00. Is everything ok?"

Before he could answer, the schools most popular jock David Owens walked over to them and Gina let out a small groan. He's been asking her out all year and she's been turning him down. He was too full of himself. Today was no exception but this time it was different.

"Hey Gina baby. How about you and I go out Friday night? We'll have a really good time." She shook her head.

"I told you David I will NOT go out with you. Now will you leave me the hell alone already?" David got mad and grabbed her arm.

"Whats the matter? I'm not good enough for goody two shoes Black? What do I have to do stoop to Lockharts level?"

Phillip got a really angry look on his face. NOBODY touched her and got away with it. He grabbed Davids arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you David. Now did you not hear her say she doesn't want to go out with you and to leave her alone? I suggest you do that before things get really ugly." David pulled his arm away.

"Like I'm scared of you Kiriakis. So what did the little slut jump from Lockhart to you just like that?"

Without hesitation, Phillip brought his fist back and with a loud CRACK he sent David flying. He lunged for David with Gina yelling at him to stop. They started to pound each other when the principal ran over to break it up.

"You two! In my office NOW!" He dragged them by their shirts to his office and Gina looked on shocked. She couldn't believe Phillip did that for her. She felt horrible. He was probably going to get in big trouble now. She decided to wait by the principals office to see what happened. About 10 minutes later she got real scared as she saw his mom Kate and what was probably Davids mom walk into the office. The bell rang. Crap! She had to go to class.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

2:50 PM

Phillip and Gina were sitting on the steps in front of the school waiting for John to pick her up. Kate being Kate managed to get Phillip off the hook, however if something like that happened again he would be suspended and Gina didn't want that and she told him so.

"Phillip, what you did for me back there, I love you for it, but I don't want you to get in trouble. You're mom must hate me." He put his arm around her.

"Don't you worry about my mom. Shes actually ok. She understood why I did it, and I told her if I had to do it all over again I would. David had it coming." She smiled at him and then turned as John honked and pulled up. The two walked towards the car and Gina got in.

"Phillip thanks for everything. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Phillip reached in and shook Johns hand, they said their hellos and Phillip turned back towards Gina.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He walked back towards the school and John pulled away. He looked towards Gina and then back at the road.

"So whats going between you and Phillip? Anything I should know about?"

"Oh Daddy. You know we are just friends. Really everything is fine." John nodded.

"You know I like Phillip. I think he's a good kid. I am glad you two are such good friends. " She nodded.

"That's what we are Daddy. Just really good friends."

They walked into the penthouse and John closed the door behind them. Gina was about the walk up the stairs so she could start her homework, but John stopped her.

"Come sit down with me baby girl. I wanna show you something." She followed him to the couch where they sat and she turned towards him.

"Is everything ok Daddy?" He smiled and touched her face.

"Everything is fine now that you're home. I just want to show you something." He got up, got something out of a desk, and sat back down again.

"Do you remember this? We used to look at this photo album all the time." He opened the front page and she giggled.

"I still love to look at this. " She put her head on his shoulder and continued. "I remember that picture. We were at Uncle Bo's for a barbeque, and you were teaching me how to swim. I remember that's when I almost drowned."

FLASHBACK-1996

John was holding onto Gina's arms as she kicked her feet, and Belle and Marlena were sitting at a table watching. Gina squealed as John picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You are getting better each day baby. I am so proud of you. Now, what do you say dry off?" She put her arms around his neck. "Ok Daddy."

PRESENT

Gina continued. "I remember what happened so well after that."

1996

It was night time, so everyone was in the house. The kids were playing, the women were talking, and the guys were watching a game on TV when Belle said she had to use the bathroom and wanted Marlena to take her. They walked up the stairs, but Gina wanted to go swimming again. She saw that everyone was glued to the TV or talking, and she walked through the kitchen . She walked out the back door and went to the edge of the pool. She remembered she was supposed to put her floaties on, and was about to go get them when she slipped and fell into the pool. She struggled, but kept going under.  
She tried to scream, but every time she did she just kept getting water in her mouth. Finally she sunk to the bottom of the pool.

Marlena walked downstairs with Belle, and got worried when she didn't see Gina.

"John, where's Gina?" John looked away from the TV worried. "She was just here a minute ago." Everyone got up and started to look for her when Marlena got a really bad feeling in her stomach. "John, you don't think she went out back….." Marlena didn't even have to finish as John FLEW out to the back with Marlena and Belle right behind him. They got to the pool and Marlena let out a blood curling scream. John didn't even hesitate as he jumped in and dove to the bottom. He reached the bottom and picked Gina up. He got to the surface where Marlena was hysterical crying and everyone gathered around them. Bo reached over and took Gina from John and put her on the ground. She was motionless. John got out of the pool and shoved Bo out of the way. Bo took out his cell and called 911. John began CPR as Marlena kneeled down besides her daughter and took her hand. Belle started to cry so Maggie took her inside. Marlena began to talk.

"come on sweet girl. Open your eyes. Please don't you leave us." John pushed on her chest.

"Come on baby girl. Breathe. Please. Breathe baby." He titled her head back and blew into her mouth again. Marlena stroked her forehead and John began chest compressions again.

"God don't you dare do this to us. Come on Angel breathe. Breathe!" Gina coughed up some water, and then began to cry hysterically. John took her into his arms, and rocked her back and forth. Marlena, still crying, put her arms around both of them. John just kept saying over and over again "thank God. Thank God."

END OF FLASHBACK

John kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you that day. Seeing that picture made me think about what we talked about this morning. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I will ALWAYS protect you." He turned the page and smiled. "Heres the day you were born." She looked at him and smiled. "Tell me about it."

FLAHSBACK-1992

John was sitting on the couch reading the paper, and Marlena and Belle were sitting on the floor playing with blocks when Marlena felt a contraction. She gasped and put a hand on her belly. She turned to John.

"Uh John, I think its time." She got up and John ran up the stairs to get the over night bags. He ran down the stairs and said "ok don't panic. Are you ok? Just keep doing your breathing." All three walked out the door and Belle asked "are you having the baby Mommy?" Marlena smiled down at her.

"Yes I am Belle. Pretty soon you are going to have a brand new brother or sister." Belle clapped her hands as John flew to Maggies. After dropping Belle off, John FLEW to the hospital as the contractions were coming faster. He took her hand. "Just hold on Doc. We are almost there. Just hang on too little one."

They got to the hospital and John put his arm around Marlena as they walked in. Lexie saw them and got Marlena into a room right away and had her put a gown on. She was laying in bed as another contraction hit and she squeezed Johns hand. John kissed her forehad.

"We are almost there Doc. You are doing great I am so proud of you." Lexie cut in.

"Ok Marlena. One more push. Now push!" Marlena gave one really big push, and the baby came out and started to cry. Marlena leaned back and began to cry as John kissed her.

"You did it Doc. I am so proud of you. I love you baby." Marlena smiled.

"I love you too. Lexie, please tell me everything is alright with our baby." Lexie walked over to them, holding the baby and handed her to Marlena and smiled.

"You two have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl." Marlena smiled, looked down at her baby and then back at John.

" A girl. We have a baby girl." She looked back at the baby who looked up at her.

"Hi sweet girl. I'm your mommy, and there's your daddy." She handed the baby to John, who beamed down at his daughter.

"Hi my beautiful baby girl. I'm your daddy, and I love you very much."

END OF FLASHBACK

John turned to Gina. "I still love you very much, and I always will. You're my little girl."

"I love you too Daddy. I guess we had a special bond from the beginning huh?" They hugged. John kissed her head and continued.

"That's a bond that will never be broken Angel. I promise."

Ok sorry this chapter is so long. I hope nobody got bored with it I needed a filler chapter. Also I realize I forgot about Brady sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Just so you know I am really 27 not 16, and I really do love Barry Manilow. That is my real screename. Also sorry for the lack of updates! Stupid writers block!

Gina was in her room. She finished her homework, put on Barrys new CD The Greatest Songs Of The 80's, and turned on her computer and went to AIM. She smiled as she saw Phillip was on. She imed him:

BarryMIsASexGod: Hey. Hows my favorite slugger?

Titan1: Very funny. Whats up?

BarryMIsASexGod: Nothing I just finished my homework and now I'm listening to you know who.

Titan1: Oh God him again?

BarryMIsASexGod: Oh shut up you know you like him too. You wanted to talk to me about something before we were so rudely interrupted by that jerk David. Is everything ok?

Titan1: Yeah everything is fine, but what I have to talk to you I cant do it on the computer. Meet me at steps tomorrow and we'll talk.

John just walked in at that moment. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm just talking to Philllip Daddy. Let me just say good bye." She turned off her music and turned back to the computer and began to type:

BarryMIsASexGod: My father just came in. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow slugger.

Titan1: LOL. Night. They signed off and Gina turned back to John. "Everything ok?"

"You're mother called. Shes gonna be working late tonight, so I thought we could go out for dinner. Did you finish your homework?"

She nodded. "Can we go to the Pub? I need to talk to Grandma anyway."

"Sure. Grab your coat." She grabbed her coat along with her new Barry cd and gave her father a puppy dog laugh and John cracked up. "Ok ok I should have known. Bring it." She giggled and they walked down the stairs, Johns arm around her.

They got into the car and as John drove off she popped the CD in and went right to Open Arms. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music. John smiled at her and turned back to the road. She was really gonna love her surprise.

He pulled up to the Pub and they got out and walked inside where Caroline greeted them.

"Well hello you two. "

"Hi Grandma. Mom is working late tonight so we thought we could come here for dinner and I have to talk to you." They sat down at a table and Gina continued.

"Daddy and I are going away this week for Spring Break so I wont be here this weekend. Is that ok?" Caroline laughed.

"Of course its ok. You enjoy it. So now what can I get you two?" Gina spoke.

"Well you cant come to the Brady Pub and not have the Chowder so I want a really big bowl!" John laughed. "I'll have the same thing too Caroline."

"Two bowls of Brady clam chowder coming up!" She walked into the kitchen. While they waited they talked.

"So how was school today baby?" Should she tell him about David? It would only upset him, but at the same time she didn't want to keep this from him so she decided to tell him.

"You remember I told you about David Owens and how he wouldn't leave me alone? " John nodded. "Did he do something today?" Gina continued.

"He tried asking me out AGAIN today, and well lets just say he got out of line. Good thing Phillip was there. Daddy I never saw him like that. Phillip let him have it right in the jaw. The principal came and broke it up."

"Phillip was always there for you sweetheart. Ever since you two were little kids. I knew he would always be there for you , just like I am always there for you and so is your mom. I'm glad you have him in your life." "Really? You are?"

'Yes. I always pictured you with somebody like Phillip. Of course like I said you ARE only 16. You have plenty of time. Just remember guys are going to come and go, and if one of them hurts you, they will have to answer to me." She smiled.

"Daddy, really we are just friends. " The chowder came and they had a nice meal. She was glad she was close to him again. The door opened and closed and Bo and Hope walked in with Cierra. Gina jumped up and ran into Bos arms. "Hi Uncle Bo!" Bo laughed. John walked up behind her.

"Its good to see you too Gina Beana." They pulled away and Gina took Cierra. Hope spoke.

"I'm glad you're here honey. Something has come up for tomorrow night and we need somebody to watch Cierra. Would you mind if we brought her over tomorrow night for a few hours?" Gina looked at John and he spoke.

"Marlena and I will be gone for a few hours tomorrow night too with Kayla and Steve, but I think it will be ok. Bring her over." Gina looked at Cierra. "it will be just you and me tomorrow night little one." John rubbed her shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

CH18

It was the next day, and Gina was waiting for Phillip on the steps. She was worried. What did he want to talk to her about? She would soon have her answer as he walked up the steps. She smiled. He was so attractive. He sat down next to her.

"Good morning. Glad you could make it." She turned to him. "I'm dying for you tell me what you have to tell me. You have me worried." He put his arm around her.

"Really everything is ok. I just wanted to tell you…..wow this is really hard for me to say. I kept quiet because you were with Connor, but now that you aren't with him I have to say this. I hope its not too soon, but well….I like you Gina…as more than just a friend. Ever since we were little I felt close to you, protective of you…..he trailed off, and she looked at him in shock.

"Wow Phillip. I have to tell you…even when I was with Connor, I always had the biggest crush on you. However, I need time. I don't think I'm ready to be with anybody right now. You understand right?" He nodded.

"I just had to tell you though. You take your time, and I'll be here waiting for you." She melted when he said that. He was such a great guy. He kissed her forehead and they got up and walked into the school where they met Justin.

"I'm glad I ran into you Gina. I have a really hard test tomorrow that I was hoping you could help me study for tonight. Can you?"

"Well I'm baby sitting for Cierra tonight, so you would have to come to my house. My parents should be ok with it. Is that ok with you?" He kissed her on the cheek. "You just saved my life. I'll be there at 7! Thanks!" She giggled as he ran off. She continued to walk with Phillip. "Do you want to come tonight too?" He shook his head.

"Sorry. I have some studying of my own to do." The bell ran and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He walked away and she watched him, glad he was in her life.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bo and Hope already dropped Cierra off who was asleep in her portable crib upstairs, and John and Marlena were about to leave themselves to go out to Chez Rouge with Kayla and Steve. Justin was going to be there any minute. John and Marlena didn't mind as long as they stayed downstairs and he was gone by 10. They liked Justin. Like Phillip Gina was friends with him ever since they were kids. John was talking to her.

"Remember baby girl he has to be gone by 10. We should be home before that though. " He handed her some money. "Order a pizza for you two, and have a good study session." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away as the doorbell rang. She went to go answer it and squealed as Steve and Kayla walked in. She ran into Steves arms. She hasn't seen them in months and she missed them, and she was close to Steve as well.

"Hi Uncle Steve and Aunt Kayla! I missed you two!" Steve hugged her tight. "We missed you too baby. I'm glad you're back to the Gina that we know and love." She hugged Kayla. "Me too Uncle Steve me too." She pulled away as the doorbell rang again. She answered it and let Justin in. John walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello Justin its good to see you again. We have to be going. You two have a good study session. We'll be home in a couple of hours." Marlena walked over to her and kissed her good bye and the four of them walked out.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Gina walked down the stairs after giving Cierra a bottle and putting her back to bed. She sat down next to Justin. "Sorry that took so long. She should be good now. Now where were we?" Justin smiled.

"Its ok. I should be going anyway. Thanks for your help." She began to get up when something came over him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Justin! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Gina. I cant deny it any longer. I'm in love with you." He leaned in and kissed her and she pushed him away. Before she could get a word out he was on top of her ripping at her blouse. She screamed as Cierra began to cry. "Stop it Justin get off of me!" He now ripped her shirt off.

John, Marlena, Steve, and Kayla were getting off the elevator when they heard Gina scream. John and Steve didn't even hesitate as they ran and John kicked open the door. They saw Justin on top of Gina and she screamed louder as they ran over and pulled him off of her. Marlena ran over to her where she was crying and Steve had Justin in a death grip as John punched him right in the face. "You bastard get the hell out of my house now!"Justin smiled. "The little slut deserved it. "What did you just call my daughter?!" John punched him again and Steve angrily threw him out so hard he flew into the elevator and closed the door. Kayla ran upstairs to Cierra. Marlena sat down with a still crying Gina on the couch and John sat down next to her ad he took her in his arms, as there were tears rolling down Marlenas cheeks too. Steve sat across from her and took her hand. John ran his fingers through her hair. "Shhhh baby girl. Its ok. I got you. You're safe." Gina pulled away and John wiped her tears away as Kayla walked down the stairs after calming Cierra down.

"I don't get it Daddy. We were such good friends. I swear to you all we were doing was sitting here and studying. I got up ready to walk him out and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. He told me he was in love with me and then he…..he….she couldn't finish and John took her in his arms again. Kayla took Marlenas hand. "John gritted his teeth as did Steve. He loved her like she was his own. He got pissed and Kayla got up and put his arms around him. "Calm down Steve. Shes ok. I know what you and John are both thinking, and you are not going over there to do something you'll regret." He slammed his fist into his hand. "That little bastard. He's lucky John and I didn't kill him on the spot." Marlena took Gina by the hand.

"Come on sweet girl. I'll run you a nice hot bath and then get you into bed. " Gina got up and hugged Steve. Steve kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby."

"I ove you too Uncle Steve." She turned to John and went into his open arms. "Thanks Daddy."

"You know I love you my baby girl. I would do it again in heart beat." "I love you too." She walked upstairs with Marlena as there was a knock on the door. John answered it and let Bo and Hope in. Bo spoke up. "Whoah man. What happened in here?" John told him the whole story from start to finish and Bo got angry. "I think we have to pay the little bastard a visit. Nobody touches my God daughter and gets away with it!" Hope put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Brady. What you think the three of you can go over there and just beat him up and get away with it?" John gritted his teeth. "You should see what I already did to the SOB. His face isn't going to look pretty for a few days. I wanna press charges Bo. " Bo nodded.

"I understand man, but we need a statement from Gina. Do you think she will?" John rubbed his eyes. "God I hope so."

A little while later, everyone left and Gina walked down the stairs in her bathrobe with Marlena to where John was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and immediately put her arms around him. Marlena sat down next to them and put her arms around them both. Her heart broke. He had hurt her sweet girl. They just sat like that, with Ginas head on Johns chest and she eventually fell asleep. John picked her up and carried her upstairs and not to her room but to his. He knew she was going to need them. He gently put her down and covered kissed her forehead, and he and Marlena got ready for bed. They got into bed, Marlena on one side, John on the other and they quietly talked.

"John thank God we got home when we did. " She began to cry and John took her hand.

"I know Doc. I don't even want to think about it. I don't understand it. He was such a good kid. I told Bo I wanna press charges . I hope she can give a statement." He looked down at his daughter and gently touched her face. His baby girl got hurt and it killed him to see her how she was. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gina woke up confused at first. She wasn't in her own bed, but in her parents. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Johns chest. She smiled. He must have carried her upstairs and knew what she needed. She got up and walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She jumped in the shower and tried not to think about what happened last night, but a few tears came out. She couldn't believe what Justin almost did to her. She went into her room and got dressed. She hoped her parents would understand but she didn't feel like going to school today. She walked down stairs.

John and Marlena were sitting down on the couch and turned as they saw Gina walk down the stairs. She sat in between them and immediately went into Johns arms. She felt so much safer knowing her Daddy was there to protect her and Marlena understood that. John spoke.

"Good morning baby girl. How are you?" She shrugged. "I hope you two understand but I really don't feel like going to school today." Marlena took her hand.

"Of course we understand. In fact I was gong to suggest we stay home with you today. How does that sound?" Gina turned and went into her mothers arms. "It sounds great Mommy." Marlena had to let out a little laugh. Gina hasn't called her mommy since she was a kid. John rubbed her back.

"Baby girl. I was talking to Uncle Bo last night, and we were hoping you would give him or Uncle Abe or Uncle Roman a statement. I want to press charges against the little bastard." Gina looked at him.

"You know I've always been strong and that's because of you two. I want to do it Daddy. I want to press charges against him so he never does this to somebody again. When can we go to the station?" John smiled at her. "That's my girl. We'll go whenever you are ready."

AT THE SALEM PD

Gina walked into Romans office and sat down across from him as John and Marlena sat down on either side of her. Bo was out getting Justin. Roman saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and wanted to kill him. She began to speak.

"Uncle Roman, I hope you understand, but I need to have Mom and Daddy here with me." He nodded.

"I understand sweetheart. Its ok. Just take your time and start from the beginning." She took a deep breath and began. When she finished, she began to cry and John and Marlena got up and hugged her and Roman couldn't help but pound his desk. They all looked at him in surprise. "Sorry but that just really pisses me off. Justin. How the hell could he do something like that?"

"Uncle Roman I just want to forget about it and move on. Just promise me you'll lock him up and throw away the key." They turned and walked out and Bo and Justin walked in, Justin in hand cuffs. He looked at Gina and John tightened his arm around her trying to control himself. Justin began to speak.

"I'm sorry Gina. I know I'm guilty. I never should have done it. I just lost control. Please forgive me. " Gina turned away as Bo brought him into Romans office and threw him in a chair and closed the door. She sighed and the three of them turned to walk away when they ran into Justins parents. His mother was crying and his father was angry. He began to speak.

"I am so sorry for what my son did. I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive him." His mom touched Gina's shoulder and they walked into Romans office and shut the door. The three of them turned to go home.

They talked on the way home. John told Gina he understood if she still didn't want to go away, but she stopped him. "I do want to go Daddy. I'm not going to let this control my life. I want to go away, have a good time, and forget this all happened. Really I'm ok."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The three of them finished dinner and Gina went upstairs to her computer hoping and praying Phillip would be on. Thank God he was she really needed to talk to him.

BarryMIsASexGod: I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you.

Titan1: Whats wrong?

BarryMIsASexGod: Justin…last night he attacked me..he ripped off my blouse….thank God my parents and Aunt Kayla and Uncle Steve got home when they did….

Titan1: I'll kill him. Absolutely kill him. What the hell?! How could he do something like that to you? I should have came last night. If I did it wouldn't have happened.

BarryMIsASexGod: Don't blame yourself Phillip. Its not your fault. My Uncle Bo arrested him this morning so hopefully he'll be getting jail time. I just want to forget about it and move on,

Titan1: Well I guess I don't have to ask you how you are doing. No wonder you are ok with two strong parents. I just wish I could have been there to protect you.

She smiled and continued

"BarryMIsASexGod: Really I'm ok, but that's why Iwasnt in school today. I just needed a day home. Don't worry about me.

Titan1: I'll always worry about you you know that.

BarryMIsASexGod: I know you will and I love you for it. I gotta go. I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night

Titan1: Good night Darling. They signed off and she smiled. She really felt she was gonna be ok.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this is such a long story and don't worry she becomes the black sheep again!

Ch19

Gina walked down the hall towards her locker her head held up high. She knew everyone was staring at her, but thanks to having John and Marlena as parents, she was as strong as ever. She smiled when she saw Phillip standing there waiting for her. He hugged her.

"How are you are you ok?" She looked up at him and smiled and he touched her face and she shivered.

"I'm ok Phillip really I am. I just want to put it behind me. I just thank God everyone got home when they did you know?" He nodded as she took her books out of her locker. She slammed it shut and they walked down the hall to their classes. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, He began to speak.

"You know I would have killed him. Ever since we were kids I always felt protective of you. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it." They got to where they had to separate and she looked at him and thought "_have I loved him all along and I just didn't know it? How could I not?" _She spoke out loud.

"Phillip, tomorrow after school my father is picking me up and we are going right to the airport and I'll be gone all week, and today I am still grounded so I cant go out anywhere but we really need to talk. Lets meet outside for lunch ok?" He took her hand and stood into her eyes, and she shivered.

"It's a plan. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and walked away, and she walked to her class smiling.

LUNCH TIME

Gina sat by their favorite spot and waited, nervous. She didn't know why. They've known each other since they were in diapers and he said the other day he had feelings for her so why was she so nervous? She took a deep breath to calm down, and smiled as he walked over. He sat down next to her and she began to speak.

"Phillip, you know you are my best friend right? I love you so much, but I don't know. Even when I was with Connor and you were with Chloe, part of me always felt something for you. I think part of me always loved you. How could I not? What I'm trying to say is, especially with what happened with Justin, I think I want us to be something more." She looked down at the ground after saying that, not sure what to do. Phillip knew exactly what to do. He lifted her chin up and gently kissed her. She kissed him back and they pulled apart. Phillip began to speak.

"I feel the same way you do, and believe me if you want to take it slow I understand. I'm just glad we got it off our chests and we both feel the same way. A part of me always loved you too."

"Well it was only a couple of days ago that Connor and I broke up, and this week coming up I do just want it to be my father and I. Once I get back we'll come up with a plan ok?" He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. He spoke "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
